


Peace

by GlyphArchive



Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Bonding, Character Study, During Canon, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: A moment between brothers that doesn’t revolve around tragedy for once.





	Peace

“_Bhaiyaa._” Shatrughna hums, placid for now in the relative quiet of the Nandigramam. “Once I questioned your choice in coming here. Looking at it now, I believe I see why you chose as you did.” While he does not think for a moment that Bharata had come here with any amount of fondness in his heart at first, the Nandigramam does have its similarities to their guru’s ashram. Especially towards nightfall, as Shatrughna has come to realize; when Aditya bathes the world in red-orange and everything looks softer than it ought to.

Beside him, Bharata hardly stirs. He still pours over the scrolls meant for the next day, convinced as ever that his is a duty never quite done.

Not that Shatrughna himself is any better, in truth.

“I chose what path I believed was right.” Bharata tells him, minutes after the fact. In the deepening evening his voice seems richer than it is during the day. Or perhaps he has read something which gives him newfound strength.

“It only happened to be the most _obstinate_ one.” Shatrughna points out, mouth quirking. He’s allowed this much, Shatrughna thinks. To poke fun at the only brother he has left who lives somewhat close; within reach of his voice and his arms, even if neither will do much good at convincing Bharata of anything but what his Bhaiyaa thinks to be necessary.

Bharata favors him with a look which manages to only be _knowing_ instead of reprimanding. Had such a glance been directed at him years ago, before Rama’s exile; Shatrughna would have called it _indulgent_ instead. But not now, separated as they are and with thirteen years of self-made exile and adjustment between them. Bharata does not _indulge_ in anything that Shatrughna knows of, save perhaps for the brief notes he writes to their mothers and a lingering glance at Mandavi every so often; fondness turning the creases of focus on his features soft and kind.

It makes him think of his own wife, waiting back at Adyoha, and how much he misses her. Perhaps if he is lucky Shrutakirti will have left the council standing, if only so they might hold their own against it together when he returns in the morning.

“We are Raghu.” Bharata says, rolling up the scroll in a silent concession that he won’t be able to see the letters properly in the dark. “Our duty comes first and foremost. I only seek to fulfill mine, until our proper King returns.”

“We are all obstinate, then.” Shatrughna huffs benignly, standing when Bharata does and smiling when his brother shakes his head. “I doubt Mahadev minds,” he adds thoughtfully, looking past Bharata at the Nandigramam. “It is persistence, after all, that sustains us.”

A flicker of something crosses Bharata’s face, almost as though his brother had been about to smile.

“Go to bed.” Bharata tells him softly. “It will be morning soon enough. I will look over these and have them ready before you depart.”

It is the closest he will get to the comradery they had before, Shatrughna thinks. And he will take it, tired as he is. Only a year left and then each of them might return home at last. He looks forward to it.


End file.
